


Loving Myself

by HeroFizzer



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Other, Robotics, Selfcest, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: Inspired by a particular image shown during the trailer for Cyberpunk 2077, a seemingly robotic woman realizes the possibilities of having a detachable mouth.





	Loving Myself

In the year 2077, a young woman sits in her darkly lit room, staring back at herself in a projected screen, which currently acts like a mirror to her as she applies makeup to her face. Her eyes look on as she touches up her eyebrows, both of which have a single space buzzed off for aesthetic reasons. After applying the appropriate shade to her eyelids, she places her makeup materials down on her desk, pinching her fingers in against the screen to give herself a full view of her body. Yet in spite of being in just her bra and panties, capable of admiring her own curves, the young woman can still see the metal trappings that are where her mouth, chin, cheeks, and nose should be.

All of that sits in one piece on her desk, held up for a brief moment just so she could double check the work she needs to do on the metal trappings, as she had concerns that something might be off about the placement of the attachment. So far, it doesn't seem as bad as she had thought it to be. Sighing of relief, the young woman reaches for her mouthpiece, ready to place it back on her face where it belongs...

Before she places it back, she takes another look at herself in the projection, realizing how good she looks wearing little more than her bra and panties. Even her hair, short with some flocking up top, was on point for the evening. She really did appreciate how she looks, almost pleased with everything that she worked for just to look the way she does now. Almost arousing, in a sense...

While her one hand remains holding her mouthpiece, the young woman's free hand rubs against her abs, gliding down to her crotch where the fingertips slide under the hem of her panties. There she rubs away at her clitoris, the pink button massaged by her digits in a pleasant manner. With her head tilted back against the chair, her mouthpiece sighs of relief, making some rather lewd noises as her fingers continue to lightly massage against that portion of her body. While her body continues to enjoy the pleasure her little session provides, the mouth is still capable of doing the talking, moaning and purring as she lightly provides friction to her feminine genitals.

“Mmmh, oh god...oh, fuck, that's good...”

While she still remains in a mental place of bliss, her attention turns to the mouthpiece, raising a question she had never considered; when the mouth is separate from her body, is it apart of her still, or is it making those noises independently? Surely those are her emotions, but is she herself saying such things?

Curious, the young woman sets her mouthpiece back on the desk, the separated portion of her face sighing and panting as it grows eager for more rubbing. Arching her back, the young woman is able to remove her panties from her waist, letting them drop to her ankles before kicking them under her desk. Once again she reaches out for her mouthpiece, and in an attempt to experiment with her ideas, she lowers it down to her vaginal folds, and with one thought, watches as her own tongue pushes against her lips, flicking at them to send a jolt of pleasure throughout her body.

Her back arching, the young woman's head tilts back while a moan escapes her lips. Now understanding how this works, she brings her mouthpiece closer, her facial lips attaching to her vaginal ones to force them to make out. While the mouthpiece pushes its tongue in deeply, her body continues to convulse as she eats herself out, hips bucking into the separated portion of her body as she feels her teeth bite into her flesh, hitting a nerve that causes herself to quiver.

“Ngh, fuck...” her mouthpiece whimpers, speaking for her own convulsions. Sticking her tongue out into her vaginal caverns, the young woman shuts her eyes, while her mouth makes the lewdest of noises while her tongue remains out. She pants heavily, her chest heaving despite the mouth being down below, her nostrils flaring up as she smells the scent of her own vagina. Her tongue pushes harder inside her vaginal walls, swirling about as it collects her own juices. Desire rises in her body as beads of sweat form on her skin, squeezing the mouthpiece between her thighs as her nostrils breathe harder, moans escaping the lips as she keeps herself in beautiful agony just a while longer.

As her tongue pushes deep enough, her genitals finally reach their peak. The young woman's mouth opens wide as it groans, tongue still out as it anticipates the resulting orgasm. A torrent of juices blast out of her snatch, drenching her mouthpiece in the fluids while making a large mess at her desk. Thankful that her electronics are safe from such a hazard, she feels the juices splashing into her mouth, which fills up quite quickly with the substance. Feeling herself drowning with a mouth full of herself, the young woman quickly places her mouthpiece against the mechanical portions of her face, attaching it properly. Once in place, she uses her mouth to swallow the juices, while her torrential rain soon subsides. Falling back in her seat, the young woman stares up at the ceiling with glazed over eyes, her one leg twitching from the aftermath of the orgasm. Her body covered in sweat, she wipes her forehead off, and says with one gulp of breath...

“Damn I taste good...”


End file.
